Large bottles for storing liquids, such as drinking water, can be found in various types of establishments, for example, offices, warehouses, etc. Generally, a storage rack is provided to store several bottles of water until needed and then the bottles are removed from the storage rack, inverted, and placed on a dispensing pod. The dispensing pod generally includes a top mounting area for receiving a bottle thereon, a petcock for controlling the flow of liquid from a spout, and an aesthetic housing having a horizontal footprint. Often an establishment, such as a small office or warehouse, has limited available floor space and finds the storage racks and dispensing pod to be problematic as they jointly consume too much floor space and impede the movement of people and machines, potentially creating a hazardous situation.